


Feathers

by Pins_and_Patches



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, Inadvertent Love Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, although i think my fic for yesterday's prompt qualifies as heart-crushing angst, gay shit all around, you guys should be glad i love these two too much to just write heart-crushing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pins_and_Patches/pseuds/Pins_and_Patches
Summary: Revali and Link have been friends for a while. One day, while they're in Rito Village, Revali decides he doesn't like the feather Link wears in his braid, and replaces it with a new one for him- a navy blue feather, only slightly lighter than Revali's plumage.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 398





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Revalink Week, which I also decided to post, mostly to make up for the suffering I inflicted on them in the last one I posted.  
> I'm probably not gonna be posting most of my others (at least not the first two), so this and Safety were kind of outliers. Nevertheless, I hope you guys like this one

“Take that out,” Revali said.

“Huh?”

“Your hair. Take the feather out.”

“Why?” Link asked. “Is it in wrong or something?”

“No, but I’ve got one that’ll look better. Wait here.”

Before Link could ask for any sort of clarification, Revali had flown away.

He returned only a moment later with a small blue feather, slightly lighter than the navy blue of his own feathers.

“Here. This one will look better in your hair.” He handed Link the feather.

“I... Uh... Thanks, but....”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know how to put these in myself,” Link confessed.

Revali sighed. “Of course you don’t. Okay, give me the feather.”

Link returned the blue feather to Revali’s wing. Revali set it down on the ground and began to undo Link’s braid. After the braid was out, Revali stood up and moved so he was behind Link.

“What are you doing?”

“A different style of braid. I think it’ll suit you better.”

Occasionally, as he braided Link’s hair, Revali’s feathers would brush against Link’s face. Every time this happened, Link would start blushing and he’d have to fight to not smile like an idiot.

Link looked down as Revali worked.

“Holy shit,” He whispered.

“Hm?”

“I can see so far from here,” Link mused.

“Never been up here before?” Revali asked.

Link shook his head.

“Link, don’t do that!” Revali scolded.

“Ah! Sorry! I forgot!” Link exclaimed.

“It’s alright,” Revali replied a bit reluctantly. “I hope you won’t mind the braids being a little messy, though.”

Revali’s idea of “a little messy”, as Link had learned, was nearly unnoticeable to Link, as well as almost everyone else.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” He said.

Finally Revali put the ruby hair tie back in his hair, now with the blue feather rather than the white one, and let go.

“There you go,” He said.

Link ran his fingers through the braids- one on each side, which connected into the ponytail at the back.

Revali sputtered. “Be careful!”

Link laughed.

“I said careful, not cute,” Revali muttered, crossing his arms.

-

All of the Rito Link saw were acting differently towards him. Some of them were giggling, others saying things about how cute his hair was, a few, which Link knew were rather salty about not having a mate, were even rolling their eyes and making sarcastic comments under their breaths.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Link finally asked Celia, one of the shopkeepers in the village.

“Would you like to elaborate?” Celia asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I let Revali do my hair earlier and now everyone’s talking about it. He went off to Medoh, so I can’t ask him right now because I can’t fly... What did he do?”

“Well, let me see,” She said. Link turned to show her the braid Revali had done.

“Aww...” Celia giggled. “That’s adorable.”

“Huh?”

“He put a feather he had as a fledgling in your hair. That’s one of the most well-known symbols of love among Rito. I’m surprised you didn’t know that.”

Once again, a blush rose to Link’s freckled cheeks and he lifted the collar of his tunic to cover it.

“Dammit, Revali...”


End file.
